Slaves of Revan
by Lord22
Summary: Three years after you defeated Darth Malak, Mission and Bastila perform an experiment with some ancient Star Forge Technology. The results initiate a transformation in them with immensely pleasurable results. And they mean to share it with the rest of the galaxy... MIND CONTROL LEMON FIC.


**Chapter One: Bastila and Mission**

You are sleeping in your quarters three years after the victory over Darth Malak. The aftermath of the Sith's defeat has brought far more work than it has peace. You've been working overtime trying to arrange for the resettlement of the Cathar. That and the rebuilding of Taris and many other things.

You also investigated the possibility of a True Sith Empire. But it turned out to be an elaborate hoax by Czerka Corp. They wanted to create a massive war between the Mandalorians and the Republic. All so they could sell weapons to both sides. Now the Republic has seized all of their holdings and made the CEO a pauper. And dead.

Most of which was done thanks to you. It doesn't make up for what you did as Darth Revan, but it a start.

So you are taking a well-deserved rest. And as you do, your mind drifts out over the bond between you and Bastila. You see the beautiful brown-haired woman walking through the halls of the facility. Her wide hips are swaying in her skintight brown outfit as they've been doing more often lately. Her ample breasts are clung to by her Jedi robes; a custom design, for reasons you never understood.

Ahead of her is Mission Vao. The one-time tagalong kid is all grown up. The blue-skinned Twilek girl has grown increasingly buxom over the years. Bastila has expressed feelings of inferiority over your bond. Bastila is anything but small. Especially since missions outfit now bares her midriff and shows off her long legs.

They enter into a small circular room and within it is a monolith. It stands at the center of the room behind glass. It has all kinds of strange runes on it and radiates darkness. But not the same rage and malice which most devices of its type have. Bastila eyes it with obvious concern. "So this device is from the Starforge, is it, Mission?"

"Yeah, the engineers said it was part of the stuff that crashlanded down here," said Mission, moving one of her headtails out of the way. "A lot of technobabble you wouldn't understand. The long and short is that this thing is a mind-control device."

"Mind control?" guessed Bastila.

"Yeah, at least judging from the translations we've gotten," said Mission. "It was supposed to change people' body and soul.' Big Z and I have been trying to figure out how it worked."

Bastila looked up proudly. You can feel that she is concerned. "Such a device is truly unnatural. To steal away someone's mind from them is an action only the darkest sith would do."

"Didn't you do exactly the same thing to Revan?" asked Mission.

Bastila stammered as she was faced once again with one of those difficult questions. She looks so cute when she's trying to justify the unstable foundations of her worldview. "I… well… um… obviously what we did was not mind control. We merely uh… reverted him to his previous self in order to allow him to redeem himself."

"Right," said Mission, smiling mockingly. Then she turned back to the obelisk. "Well, anyway, we can't make heads or tails of it. Neither can any of the Jedi."

"Why does anyone want to make heads or tails of it? Surely it ought to be destroyed," said Bastila, crossing her arms.

"It's kind of a Republic thing," said Mission. "They want to make sure that they can get as much data as they can. We still don't know if the Star Forge only worked with the Darkside, or if that's just how it was meant to power it.

"If we can figure out how to use it without the dark side aspect, we could mass produce all kinds of stuff."

"And why are you the one in charge of this?" asked Bastila.

Mission smirked. "Well, yours truly already know all about the Star Forge. The Republic doesn't want it all getting out. Besides, Big Z and I have the most experience with this kind of thing anyway from raiding the Star Forge.

"So there." And she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I suppose you have a moderate more maturity than you once did," said Bastila.

"Hey, I told you, I ain't no kid!" said Mission.

"Yes, I know," said Bastila. "What precisely do you want me to do?"

"…Well, we kind of need to get some readings on how to use it," said Mission awkwardly. "If we can see it in action, we'll be able to figure out how it works by scanning it. Big Z looked at some of the Sith notes, and they didn't even understand it.

"They had teams working on it with Malak, and all of them got force choked once he got the results. He didn't want anyone knowing how it worked except him." That sounded like something Malak would do. "Anyway, the thing is, we need someone who has experience with the Dark Side. It kind of requires one to use negative emotions."

"Could you not ask Revan or Juhani?" asked Bastila.

"Juhani flat out refused to help, and the Republic didn't want Revan going anywhere near these things," said Mission with a shrug that sends her ample breasts bouncing in her leather top. "They kind of still hold it against them.

Bastila shifted, working hard to keep her eyes on Missions face. Your own orientation has bled into Bastila over time. "Very well, I suppose, given the situation, I could attempt to activate the machine. Once won't hurt."

"Right, then' let's get this started," said Mission, moving over to a console and typing. "I've turned off the safeguards. Activate when ready."

Bastila reaches out with the force. As she does, she focuses on the monolith, sending out her will. She touches it, and immediately her mind is seized. You feel her feel herself being analyzed, and you can feel it analyzing you as well.

An ancient voice speaks. "Analyzing user… User unworthy… searching for worthy user… User found in thought patterns…"

"What is this… ugh…" moaned Bastila, shuddering.

"Bastila, you okay?" asked Mission, moving up to her in concern.

And then the connection is broken. But something is very different, you can feel it in Bastila's thoughts. The curvaceous Jedi is calm, even euphoric. "Yes, I… I feel great. Wonderful even." She clutches herself. And then the changes begin. Bastila collapses to her knees as a heat surges through her chest, and her Jedi robes begin to stretch. Her chest is becoming more and more noticeable by the minute as her hips widen. She licks her lips, that become steadily more pouty and moans as her mind begins to shift around you.

"Bastila what is…" said Mission.

Bastila moans again, grabbing ahold of her collar and ripping it open. It bares cleavage that was now well in excess of anything Mission was capable of. Her breasts are bouncing, and she seems to be looking at you with untold wonder and love. "Oh these clothes, they're… unbearable."

"Okay, Bastila, I need you to head to medbay…" began Mission, before stopping, "is your hair blonde?"

Before Mission's eyes, Bastila's hair is beginning to change, the ends of it going yellowish, then full-on golden. The blondeness soon spreads, covering her entire hair. "What? Oh, yes, I suppose it is going blonde, isn't it? Revan will love it, I'm sure." Revan, that name was the entire basis for her identity now. She was bonded to him, and now she existed for him. Reaching up, she cupped her breasts. "And these breasts, yes, this is the perfect look for me." She shakes her enlarged hips, so wide they stretched her seams. Her butt matched it in curves.

"Bastila…" said Mission. "I'm going to call medbay…"

Then Bastila gave Mission a look that could only be described as seductive. She was looking up and down at the twilek with undisguised lust. "I think it's the perfect look for you as well, Mission."

Bastila's hand snaps up, and a wave of blue force energy surges out to connect her and Bastila. Mission moaned as her hands were raised before her eyes. Eyes that widened as she felt a massive change overtake her. "What…"

Before her eyes, Mission's breasts began to expand outward. They got larger and larger, stretching her tank top more and more. Her lips plumped up visibly as her hips began to widen just as much as Bastila's and more. In moments, Mission went from very curvaceous, to the ultimate twilek babe. Her lekku were growing longer and longer, as well.

For a moment Mission's eyes were glassy. Then she got a look at herself and felt her mind changing. "What the.. no! No!"

Bastila strode forward and pressed their breasts together. Reaching up, she took hold of Mission's chin and brought it up, so they were face to face. "Calm down, Mission. We're being converted into a form that Master Revan would appreciate most." Bastila leaned in. "Now, why don't we have some fun?"

"Bastila I…" Mission was on her last legs. "Let go… please…"

"Oh," said Bastila, a knowing smile on her face. "I guess you are still just a child…"

Mission had enough. She grabbed Bastila and forced a kiss on her. Within moments their tongues are dueling, and you can feel their passions. You can feel your bond with Bastila spreading into Mission. Soon they are working off each other's clothes, copping feels while they do.

"I told you," said Mission, breaking the kiss while she pulls off her shirt. "I ain't no kid!"

"I know!" moaned Bastila, her jumpsuit falling from her shoulders.

"Then let me show you how grown up I am!" cried Mission.

Their hands run over their bodies. The blue twilek locked her lips around one of Bastila's nipples with enlarged lips. Bastila more than returned the favor as they suckled each other. Their hands grope each other's bosoms as they grind knees against each other's nethers. On and on it goes, thrusting and grinding, as milk pours from their bosoms. Bastila's thrust grows more and more passionate until finally, she shoves Mission off her in a frenzy.

Pulling herself up, Bastila pushes her crotch down on Mission. The Twilek obediently begins to eat her out. Leaning forward, Bastila begins to do the same to the twilek. Then she smiles, draws back and using a force push out of her mouth. Mission cries in pleasure out as the waves strike her nethers. She brings up her long, curvaceous legs to grip Bastila by the head. She pulls her down and then her lekku surge upward to wrap around Bastila's legs. Then they plunge into both of Bastila's most intimate regions, thrusting in and out. You can feel both their desires as their minds intermingle. The fledgling bond between them grows stronger and stronger by the moment. Their thoughts mesh and meld alongside their bodies as their tongues enter each other.

Soon they are rolling around on the floor together, their tongues meeting again. Their hands were groping each other in a neverending display of passion. Mission's lekku slip between Bastila's breasts like dicks. They circle around them in the ultimate titfuck. Then they beginning to grope her nipples. At the same time, Bastila summons the force to her hands and uses it against the Twilek's enormous breasts.

With each passing moment, they become more and more connected. They are unified behind a single purpose, their individual identity irrelevant.

Closer and closer they come to the edge until they stand at a final precipice.

"Mission!" cried Bastila.

"Bastila!" cried Mission.

As one they cum and cum hard. Their minds go white as they let out a unified force scream that cements their new purpose. You. The monolith gleams. Then, at last, Mission is draped over Bastila, her lekku wrapped around the Jedi.

"That was… amazing," said Mission.

Bastila smiles, even as their bodies begin to return to normal. Mission's lekku shorten as Bastila's hair goes back to its old brown. "I know."

They rise and pull their clothes back on. For a moment, it seems as if everything has been returned to as it was. Bastila becomes thoughtful, mulling over what happened. "Mission, I think it important to report that this device had to be destroyed. It wouldn't due for the Republic to get its hands on it."

"But…" began Mission.

Bastila puts a finger to her lips and draws close. "We'll want it all to ourselves and Revan."

Mission blushed. Then she smiled. "What do you say we get Juhani to give it a test as well?"

Bastila drew back her finger and kissed Mission. For a moment they hold it, a simple display of affection that almost goes further. They can't help but feel each other up. The lust which consumed them is now bubbling just below the surface — waiting to be unleashed. Then they break it. "That would be wonderful."

This is a strange dream. And a very nice one. You hope Bastila doesn't see it. You have the feeling it would raise some awkward questions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here we have an experiment. I haven't written second person much, with the exception of those Rachel pics I wrote a while back. That said, everyone has their own idea of who Revan is, so I figured I'd try it. When writing a drama you have to put down a definite character, but this is not a drama.


End file.
